Martes de tacos
by Miyasa
Summary: Cuando Helga comienza a actuar de una manera fuera de lo normal, Arnold se siente completamente preocupado y hará hasta lo imposible hasta averiguar lo que le pasa. Él recuperaría a su apasionada novia cueste lo que cueste.


**¡Hola a Todos!**

 **Escribí esta pequeña historia como regalo para Jebbiepinka, pero de igual manera espero que ustedes la disfruten.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

Bien, algo muy extraño estaba pasando. La que era su novia desde hace cinco años estaba actuando raro. Arnold rodó los ojos ante ese pensamiento y se corrigió. La que era su novia desde hace cinco años estaba actuando más raro de lo normal.

Esa mañana, en vez de decirle Cabeza de balón, Arnoldo, melenudo, cerebro de masa, camarón con pelos o cualquiera de sus habituales sobrenombres, le había dicho: "Dulzura", y eso no fue todo, no le había dado su habitual beso amoroso de buenos días, si no que un par de fríos besos al aire sobre sus mejillas y eso hizo que Arnold se sintiera realmente estafado.

Helga siempre fue una apasionada caja misteriosa y a pesar del tiempo siempre encontraba la forma de sorprenderlo con su entusiasmo, pero ahora ella estaba siendo comedida.

Ella no había saltado sobre él, para devorarlo con sus besos.

Ella no lo había empujado contra la pared para besarlo con hambre.

Ella no había entrelazado sus dedos con los suyos para plantarle un gran beso en el dorso de la mano.

Ella no había besado y casi mordido su oreja para luego soplar y susurrar su nombre, como solo ella sabía hacerlo en su oído.

Ella no había besado el inicio de su columna vertebral, marcándolo como suyo.

Ella solo le había dado un par de insípidos besos al aire y ¡ni siquiera lo había tocado!

Él nunca pensó que podría utilizar la palabra "Insípido" junto a algo que hiciera Helga, ella siempre era todo fuego y pasión, era ardor y ternura, era entusiasta y afectuosa. Estaba seguro de que necesitaría más de una vida para poder describir todo lo que Helga era y sería.

Sí, en un principio le costó que le mostrara todo lo que ella guardaba para sí misma, pero cuando por fin dejó caer sus muros descubrió más de lo que alguna vez había imaginado, fue mejor que encontrar la olla al final del arcoíris o la ciudad perdida de Atlantis, ni siquiera sería equiparable a encontrar la fuente de la eterna juventud o saber cuál es el significado de la vida.

Nada era más valioso que Helga y ser tratado de esa manera tan indiferente y cortés realmente le había dolido, pero él descubriría lo que pasaba o si no su nombre no era Arnold P. Shortman.

Habiendo tomado una decisión, Arnold pensó que necesitaba averiguar en primer lugar lo que provocó ese cambio. Porque no solo era la falta de pasión si no su forma de peinar y de vestir. No iba a negar que se veía muy bien, pero no era ella, y a pesar de su educado y encantador actuar, él podía notar que ella no estaba cómoda y todo era una fachada. Ahora su objetivo era descubrir cuál era el motivo y para eso necesitaba elaborar un plan y a su mejor amigo.

* * *

—Entonces, Arnold, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? —preguntó Gerald confundido. —y ¿por qué en vez de estar almorzando junto a nuestras novias estamos rostizándonos en el patio?

—Lo siento, Gerald. Lo que pasa es que necesito de tu ayuda. Helga ha estado actuando extraño.

¿Era en serio? El chico de cabello alto no pudo evitar rodar los ojos y suspirar mientras negaba repetidamente con la cabeza.

—Arnold, amigo, hermano… Me vas a disculpar, pero extraño sería que ella actuase normal. Odio ser el que te diga esto, pero por si aún no te has dado cuenta… Tú novia está loca —declaró cruzándose de brazos.

—Sé qué Helga no es la persona más corriente, pero eso es lo que más me gusta de ella. No me importaría que todo su cambio fuese por decisión propia y estaría bien con eso siempre y cuando sea feliz, sin embargo, puedo notar que su sonrisa no llega hasta sus ojos, tenía marcas en los labios por haberlos estado mordiendo con frecuencia, tenía ligeramente desordenado el flequillo y…

—Espera un momento, hombre. ¿Te diste cuenta de todo eso solo con verla un momento? Que yo recuerde ustedes no tienen clases juntos hoy…

—Yo… bueno eso fue porque… —Arnold se llevó la mano a la nuca y sonrió avergonzado porque si bien sólo la había visto unos momentos esa mañana, fueron más que suficientes para grabarla en su retina. Sacudió la cabeza para enfocarse, inhaló y exhaló para luego extender el pulgar a su mejor amigo, preguntándole decidido: —¿Me ayudarás?

Gerald miró la mano extendida hacia él y luego a su amigo, él sabía que cuando Arnold tenía algo en mente no había manera de que lo soltara y con mayor razón si era Helga quien estaba involucrada.

—Por supuesto que sí, hombre —confirmó correspondiendo el gesto. —Entonces ¿cuál es el plan?

Arnold jugueteó con sus pulgares antes de responder.

—En realidad… aún no tengo nada en mente.

Gerald entrecerró los ojos mientras negaba repetidamente.

—Mmm, mmm, mmm. Bien, viejo. Creo que debemos comenzar por el principio. ¿Alguna otra cosa fuera de lo común que hayas notado?

—Sí, la forma en que estaba vestida hoy.

—No me digas que otra vez vino en pijama.

—No, al contrario, ella hoy se veía muy… pulcra y formal.

—¿Pulcra y formal? ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—Ya lo verás.

* * *

Phoebe pestañó varias veces cuando vio a su mejor amiga entrar al salón de clases e intentó recordar si había algún tipo de presentación o actividad especial que ameritara tanta elegancia.

—¡Hola, Helga!

—Muy buenos días, Phoebe —respondió con un leve asentimiento.

La chica esperó hasta que Helga se sentara a su lado para poder indagar más, la vio caminar incómoda con sus zapatos de tacón aguja y luego luchó para sentarse con la estrecha falda.

—Esa es una blusa muy bonita, Helga. ¿Hay algo en particular que haya olvidado?

—No, nada en especial. ¿Por qué?

—Mmm. Sueles vestir más relajada.

—¿Disculpa? Si te refieres al incidente con el pijama… Ya te expliqué que estaba con mucha presión y muy cansada. Solo no me di cuenta hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

—No, no. Solo lo digo porque sueles vestir más… cómodamente.

Helga se encogió de hombros antes de responder.

—Simplemente pensé que era hora de madurar.

Antes de que la chica pudiese agregar algo más, Helga sacó su teléfono para contestar el mensaje recién notificado.

Phoebe entrecerró los ojos sospechando que algo debía haber desatado esa necesidad por cambiar en su mejor amiga y se preguntó si Arnold tenía algo que ver con eso. Mientras tanto, la estaría observando atentamente.

Sin embargo, durante toda la clase y la siguiente, lo único que hizo Helga fue mirarse repetidamente en el espejo para retocarse el maquillaje y asegurarse de estar bien peinada. Ni siquiera se escapó de clases durante toda la mañana, no volvió a sacar el móvil o respondió con amenazas a los chicos que bromearon con sus piernas.

Ella fue muy cordial e indiferente con todos, por suerte ya faltaba poco para la hora del almuerzo y con cada minuto que pasó se sintió más intrigada ante la que llamó como la nueva Helga; realmente esperaba que Arnold le pudiese decir qué estaba pasando.

Pero cuando llegaron a la cafetería, después de haber espantado a los chicos que silbaban a Helga, ni Arnold ni Gerald se encontraban esperándolas como siempre lo hacían. Phoebe se preguntó dónde estarían, en especial su novio ya que era martes de tacos y él siempre era el primero en llegar.

—Helga, si quieres yo tomo una mesa para que tú puedas… —comenzó a decir la chica, pero su mejor amiga ya no se encontraba a su lado si no que estaba desempacando un… ¿almuerzo casero? —…ir por tus tacos.

¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Helga nunca perdía la oportunidad de comer tacos, incluso apostaría que era su segundo alimento favorito, por supuesto después del mantecado.

* * *

Ambos chicos caminaban hacia el casino, cuando vieron pasar a Harold con su séquito, quien a su vez también los notó, acercándose a ellos con su habitual prepotencia.

—¿Estás preparado para perder, Geraaald?

Gerald miró con el ceño fruncido a Arnold, quien se encogió de hombros en respuesta.

—¿De qué estás hablando, hombre?

—Ahh. ¿Con que no sabes de qué hablo? —Harold miró por sobre su hombro a Stinky y Sid que le seguían el paso —Eh, chicos, ¿a que no adivinan quien no recuerda que día es hoy?

Tanto Arnold como Gerald se miraron confundidos. ¿Qué tenía de especial ese día? Era un martes como cualquier otro, ¿no? Espera un segundo, ¿martes? Si era martes, eso significaba que era ¡martes de tacos! Específicamente el penúltimo martes para definir al ganador en la competencia de comida antes de las vacaciones de verano.

Gerald y Helga iban en la delantera, pero era solo por unos pocos puntos y eso quería decir que no podían descuidarse o serían derrotados en la final.

Ambos chicos se apresuraron por llegar a la cafetería y buscar rápidamente a sus novias, en especial a la rubia, pero con diferentes motivos. Mientras que para uno eran completamente románticos, para el otro era solo de camarería.

En cuanto llegaron, las localizaron en una mesa alejada del bullicio del lugar. Phoebe comía su habitual almuerzo vegetariano y Helga su no-habitual ensalada. ¿Qué rayos? Helga jamás llevó comida los días martes.

Arnold estaba por acercarse para intentar robarle un beso a Helga, cuando Gerald le dio un empujón y golpeó con las manos abiertas la superficie de la mesa, justo frente a la chica, que no se inmutó ante el ruido.

—¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, Pataki?!

—Buenas tardes para ti también, Gerald —respondió indiferente Helga mientras bebía tranquilamente té desde una tasa de porcelana con el meñique alzado.

—¿Buenas tardes? ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? —preguntó incrédulo.

—Sí —fue lo único que respondió ella.

—¿Sí? —Gerald pestañeó sorprendido ante su desinterés. —¿Qué pasa con tu actitud, Helga? Se supone que deberías estar con los muchachos —dijo apuntando la mesa del concurso donde Harold y los otros estaban preparándose para comenzar.

—Lo siento, Gerald. Pero ya no seré parte de la competencia.

—¡¿Qué?! Helga, nena. Estás bromeando, ¿verdad? —Gerald esperó a que la chica le confirmara la broma, sin embargo, su silencio habló por sí solo.

El chico estaba a punto de seguir reclamando cuando Arnold, quien había recuperado el equilibrio, se acercó intentando calmar los ánimos. Por lo general Helga y Gerald se llevaban bastante bien, lamentablemente Gerald estaba intentando demasiado ganar el primer lugar y ahora sin Helga en su equipo…

—Vamos, Gerald. Tranquilo. Seguro que Helga tiene un buen motivo para no estar sentada allá. ¿Verdad, Helga? —preguntó Arnold colocando una mano en el hombro de la chica.

—En realidad, No. Ca-Arnold —la chica se levantó de la mesa, haciendo que la mano de Arnold cayera. —Solo creo que tal actividad no es propia de una chica y si ahora me disculpan, tengo que estar en otra parte.

Los tres chicos se quedaron mirándola entre sorprendidos y dolidos, en especial Arnold. Nuevamente ella apenas lo había mirado.

Gerald se sentó en una banca con sus manos entre los muslos, suspirando derrotado. ¿Ahora qué haría? Helga era la única con la que contaba, Phoebe no participaba en ese tipo de concursos y Arnold, después del festival de comida, prefería mantenerse alejado de ese tipo de concurso (el solo ver tanta comida le producía náuseas).

—Hombre, tenías razón. Esa chica está actuando extrañamente normal. ¡Ella acaba de dejarme solo en esto! —El chico suspiró acongojado cuando una reconfortante mano acarició su hombro.

—Hola, Gerald —dijo tímida Phoebe.

—Hola, nena. Siento no haberte saludado adecuadamente —respondió el chico poniendo las manos en la cintura de la chica, sentándola sobre una de sus piernas para besarla tiernamente.

—No te preocupes. Entiendo qué tan importante es ganar este concurso para ti, ahora ve y después hablamos de lo que está pasando —Phoebe se levantó para dejar ir al chico.

—Gracias, Phebs —Gerald le dio un casto beso antes de ir a la mesa del concurso. Ese día tendría que hacer un doble esfuerzo.

Arnold vio con un poco de envidia y melancolía el intercambio entre sus amigos. Sí, quizás las cosas empezaron a ser diferente solo desde esa mañana, sin embargo, él ya extrañaba sus momentos con su novia.

Se dio cuenta que Phoebe lo miraba con simpatía; había esperado hablar con ella sobre Helga, pero por el momento lo mejor sería ir a darle su apoyo a Gerald y luego entre todos intentar comprender la actitud de la chica ese día.

Después de darse las buenas tardes, ambos se acercaron a la mesa de competición para animar a Gerald quien estaba comiendo más rápido de lo normal.

* * *

—Uff, hombre —suspiró satisfecho Gerald, dejando escapar un eructo. —Lo siento —se disculpó avergonzado.

—No te preocupes, pero ¿no crees que te excediste un poco?

—Yo concuerdo con Arnold, cariño. No es bueno para la salud comer tanto y tan rápido.

Ahora los tres chicos se encontraban en el patio de la escuela, bajo la sombra de un roble. Gerald se encontraba acostado boca arriba con su cabeza en el regazo de Phoebe quien le acariciaba los cabellos, mientras Arnold estaba sentado frente a ellos en posición india.

Por suerte para el rubio, los tres tenían ese bloque libre así que mientras Gerald descansaba podían repasar la situación.

Phoebe fue la primera en hablar.

—Entonces, Arnold. Me imagino que quieres hablar sobre la calmada e inusual actitud de Helga.

—Yo… Sí.

—Nena, ¿puedes creer que hoy Helga no emboscó a mi muchacho?

—¡Oh! ¿Realmente, Arnold? —preguntó incrédula. Ya que era bien sabido para Phoebe lo mucho que a Helga le gustaba sorprender a Arnold.

—Sí y no solo eso. Le envié el siguiente mensaje —el chico les mostró el teléfono. —Y me respondió con el siguiente correo.

—¿Un correo? —preguntó el par de novios incrédulos.

 _Estimado Arnold,_

 _Junto con saludar, agradezco tu preocupación, sin embargo, me temo que no es posible reunirme contigo entre clases._

 _Saludos Cordiales,_

 _Helga Pataki._

Gerald y Phoebe se miraron asombrados. Por lo regular Helga respondería con una imagen Gif o un meme; a ella le encantaba enviarlos por teléfono y por supuesto jamás perdía la oportunidad de escaparse de clases para ir a encontrarse con Arnold, aunque desde cierto incidente eran menos frecuentes.

Ellos aún recordaban como el primer año, Arnold y Helga se escapaban de clases constantemente para encontrarse en el armario del conserje, provocando que sus notas bajaran y a riesgo de reprobar. Tuvieron que estudiar arduamente noche tras noche para los exámenes finales.

El último día y ya con todas sus materias aprobadas, Helga llegó vestida con su pijama mientras que Arnold vestía su ropa al revés. para su mala suerte. Ambos solo notaron sus ropas después de que media escuela se había burlado de ellos.

—No entiendo qué pudo haber provocado este cambio en ella. Hasta ayer… todo era normal —dijo Arnold recordando el beso que se habían dado en el pórtico de la chica antes de despedirse.

—En realidad, Arnold, si lo pensamos bien, no es la primera vez que Helga tiene un repentino cambio de actitud. Aunque estos fueron hace algunos años, creo que analizar esos casos nos llevaría a encontrar una posible respuesta.

—De acuerdo —asintió Arnold. Él haría cualquier cosa por Helga.

—El primer recuerdo que se me viene a la mente es para una de las pijamadas de Rhonda —dijo pensativa Phoebe.

—Recuerdo eso. Las chicas no la apreciaban por ser distinta a ellas y no fue invitada para unirse en su fiesta de chicas.

—Correcto, Arnold. Este rechazo causó que cambiara su apariencia y actitud para ser aceptada como un igual.

—Entiendo… ¿Entonces creen que no haya sido invitada, nuevamente, a algún tipo de fiesta? —preguntó el chico moreno.

—No lo creo, Gerald. Además, la única fiesta en el calendario, por el momento, es en la casa de la playa de Rhonda y a esa todos estamos invitados.

Los tres chicos pensaron en algo más, aunque nada vino hasta sus mentes.

—Bien, entonces no fiestas. ¿Qué otro cambio repentino ha sufrido Pataki en el pasado?

—Hubo una ocasión donde Helga no me molestó en todo el día, fue bastante amable —expuso Arnold una situación que siempre había dado vueltas en su cabeza, pero nunca se había atrevido a preguntar.

—Recuerdo eso, hombre. Me asombró que Helga no aprovechara la oportunidad de mojarte en el bebedero.

—¿Eso fue en cuarto grado?

—Sí. Poco después que llegara el Señor Simmons.

Phoebe rebuscó entre sus memorias; la llegada del maestro Simmons fue a mitad de cuarto grado y eso quería decir que fue el momento en que Helga estaba más obsesionada con llamar la atención de Arnold o como ella lo había llamado en secreto, "mantecado".

La chica jadeó ante el repentino recuerdo.

—Ya sé, eso fue cuando tomó una pócima de amor.

Tanto Arnold como Gerald se miraron curiosos.

—Espera un segundo… Me estás diciendo que todo el amor de Helga… ¿viene de una pócima?

—No seas tontito, Gerald. Esas cosas no existen.

—Pero me estás diciendo que…

—Si me dejaras continuar.

—De acuerdo, pero…

—¡Gerald! —gritó enojado Arnold. —Por favor, ¿podrías dejar continuar a Phoebe?

—Está bien, pero…

—¡Gerald! —Ahora fue el turno de Phoebe para regañar al chico.

—Está bien, está bien. Yo me callo —refunfuñó Gerald.

—Gracias, Gerald. Ahora cómo iba diciendo, esto fue gracias a una pócima de amor o más bien de desamor. Helga, al no sentirse capaz de ser amable con Arnold, decidió pedir mi ayuda. Ella estaba consciente que su obsesión por Arnold no estaba siendo buena y buscó una manera para olvidarlo; así fue como llegó hasta madame Blanche —Phoebe dirigió su mirada al chico rubio para decir lo siguiente: —Sin embargo, Arnold, no creo que sea correcto decir que ese día fue amable, más bien diría que su actitud fue apática.

—Entiendo, pero si esa pócima de desamor funcionó, ¿cómo es que al día siguiente volvió a torturar a Arnold?

—Gerald, como te había dicho. Esas cosas no existen y por eso Helga volvió a la normalidad. Al sentirse vacía, regresó a la tienda de la mujer para pedirle que revirtiera el hechizo, sin saber que esta le confesaría que todo estaba en su mente ya que solo se trataba de jugo de uva y otras especias.

Arnold frunció el ceño pensando en que no fue el único que lo tuvo mal con el acoso constante de Helga, en cuarto grado. Para ella tampoco fue fácil y deseó poder haberle ahorrado todo ese sufrimiento dándose cuenta antes de sus sentimientos.

—Entonces… Si Helga está siendo indiferente con Arnold, ¿creen que está intentando dejar sus sentimientos por él?

El comentario de Gerald fue algo que pasó por la mente de Arnold, pero que no quiso exteriorizar, ya que el solo hecho de que existiera la posibilidad le causaba una dolorosa punzada en el pecho.

—No lo creo, además ni siquiera cuando rompieron antes de ingresar a la secundaria Helga intentó dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Arnold.

Mientras el chico con la cabeza de balón pensaba en eso, Phoebe le dio un pequeño golpecito a su novio reclamándole por ser tan desconsiderado.

* * *

Arnold y Helga no fueron novios de manera continua durante los últimos cinco años, sin embargo, a ambos les gustaba considerar que sí. Ellos tuvieron varios quiebres principalmente por malos entendidos, pero el peor de todos fue el de las vacaciones antes de comenzar la secundaria.

Arnold había reunido a todos sus amigos para darles la noticia de un repentino viaje a San Lorenzo junto a sus padres y que no sabía cuándo regresarían. Helga asustada y enojada le reclamó por no saber todos los detalles de su viaje; sin saber que él también estaba aterrado por la inesperada noticia. Eso llevó a una gran disputa en el que ambos se dijeron cosas que no sentían y cada uno se fue por su propio camino. Helga fue la única que no apareció el día de la despedida.

Dos meses después y para sorpresa de todos, en especial Arnold, los Shortman regresaron a Hillwood, ya que el viaje era solo por las vacaciones, y si el chico se hubiese quedado solo un par de minutos más, antes de ir a darle la noticias a sus amigos, también lo hubiese sabido.

Cuando Phoebe se enteró, por fin pudo encontrarle sentido a las caras de sorpresa de la familia de Arnold el día de su despedida. Después de todo, el grupo se despidió como si fuese el último día de sus vidas mientras lloraban y extendían una gran pancarta que decía: ¡Oye, Arnold! ¡Te extrañaremos!

Cuando Gerald supo la verdad se estuvo riéndose por meses de su mejor amigo y cuando Helga lo vio el primer día de clases, se abalanzó sobre él llorando y llenándolo de besos.

Fue una dulce reconciliación, pero para mala suerte de ambos no compartían ninguna clase y de ahí sus escapadas clandestinas al armario del conserje abandonado, cortesía de Jamie-O.

* * *

Al ver la mueca de tristeza de su mejor amigo, Gerald intentó arreglar lo dicho.

—Hombre, no te preocupes. No hay manera de que Helga intente olvidarte de un día para otro y menos siendo novios.

—Gracias, Gerald. Pero no debo olvidar que existe la posibilidad.

—Vamos, Arnold, anímate. Aún nos queda saber que pudo haber desencadenado esta reacción de Helga. De seguro que no es eso.

—Mi chica tiene razón, amigo. Aún nos queda tiempo para analizar a tu novia.

Arnold sonrió agradecido; no quería ni imaginar la posibilidad que Helga dejara de amarlo.

—Siguiendo con lo nuestro. Los siguientes cambios extraordinarios de Helga son las veces que intentó actuar como Lila.

No era necesario decir mucho sobre eso, estaba más que claro el porqué de sus actitudes. Lo único que Helga había querido era que Arnold la notase incluso si tenía que forzarse por cambiar.

—Yo dejaría fuera eso. No creo que esté intentando llamar la atención de Arnold si ni siquiera fue capaz de darle una mirada.

—No lo sé, Gerald. Yo aún no lo descartaría. Intentar entender lo que Helga pueda estar pensando es confuso, incluso para mí que he sido su mejor amiga gran parte de nuestras vidas. Por ahora solo nos queda repasar la situación de hoy y compararla con alguna del pasado.

El pequeño grupo aprovechó los últimos minutos libres recordando cualquier comentario o actitud de Helga ese día, desde su manera de vestir hasta sus gestos.

* * *

Helga sentía los pies completamente adoloridos y las piernas muy cansadas. Juraba que jamás se volvería a burlar de Rhonda por usar ese tipo de zapatos. ¡Era como tener agujas en los pies!

La chica se encontraba sentada en clases intentando prestar atención a lo que su maestra decía, porque ojalá solo fueran los zapatos la que la tenían molesta, también era la estúpida falda tubo que le apretaba la cintura y la blusa manga larga que le provocaba un calor de los mil demonios. ¡Criminal! ¿En qué estaba pensando cuando aceptó la ayuda de Rhonda? Aparte de estar adolorida y tener calor, su estómago clamaba por algo más que un trocito de lechuga y una taza de té.

—¿Helga, te sientes bien? —preguntó la maestra al notar a la chica volverse cada vez más pálida, a pesar del maquillaje que cubría su rostro.

—Me encuentro muy bien, Señora Johns. Pero gracias por preguntar —Helga añadió otra cosa a su lista mental: le dolía los pómulos al dar tantas sonrisas ese día.

La mujer arqueó una ceja ante la cordial actitud de su alumna estrella. Helga no era una mala chica, pero tan poco era la más fácil de tratar y aunque a veces era demasiado exigente con ella, lo hacía porque sabía que tenía un gran potencial y solo deseaba que ese talento no se desaprovechara.

—De acuerdo. Solo avísame si necesitas retirarte y te dejaré ir.

Helga miró sorprendida a la mujer que solía ser bastante gruñona con ella. Eso de actuar madura y sofisticada… "¡realmente estaba dando frutos!" pensó emocionada.

Al parecer realmente había valido la pena trasnochar por aprender lo más que pudiera de Rhonda y Lila, aunque eso no evitó que siguiera bostezando y su estómago gruñera de hambre, pero como lo había estado haciendo gran parte del día, solo se limitaría a morderse el labio para bloquear la sensación con dolor.

* * *

Arnold miró por la ventana y se preguntó si Helga lo estaría esperando después de clases. Había intentado mandarle otro mensaje, pero ella ni siquiera lo había visto, siendo su última conexión hace más de seis horas. Asumió que después del primer mensaje no había vuelto a abrir la aplicación; suspirando, buscó entre sus archivos la última fotografía que se habían tomado juntos.

Él creía que ella era feliz. Acaso… ¿realmente estaba reconsiderando sus sentimientos por él? No. Eso no podía ser, él estaba seguro de que ella lo amaba. Era verdad que habían tenido sus peleas, pero cada una sirvió para conocerse mejor y cada vez que lograron superar sus diferencias, su amor se había intensificado cada vez más.

Quizás ellos no fueron los más estables al principio y tuvieron mucho que aprender a ser lo que eran hoy en día. Por eso Arnold quería estar preparado antes de hablar con Helga y no dejarse llevar por su mal humor porque, aunque algunos no lo creyeran, muchas de esas discusiones se desbordaron por él.

—¡Señor Shortman!

Arnold casi se cae de su asiento al notar a la maestra mirarlo molesta, notando que sus compañeros lo observaban divertidos.

—Lo siento. ¿Puede repetir lo que dijo?

La mujer dio un suspiro cansado antes de pedirle que se parara y continuara la lectura; por suerte para el chico su amigo le susurró desde el asiento posterior la página y él pudo librarse de la situación.

—Gracias, Señor Shortman. Puede volver a sentarse, y señor Johanssen, no crea que no me di cuenta de lo que hizo.

Arnold volvió a suspirar e intentó pensar positivo, pensando que las cosas no podían ponerse más extrañas, ¿o sí?

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

 **NA2: Bien, este era el fanfic especial que les comente en el oneshot anterior que estaba escribiendo. Espero que hayan disfrutado el primer capitulo y no olviden ir a saludar a Jebb por su cumpleaños. Es una de las grandes artistas que siempre nos deleitan con su arte. También un agradecimiento** **especial a mi Beta Reader por su siempre enorme paciencia.**

 **Nos leemos en una** **próxima** **actualización.**

 **¡Saludos!**


End file.
